howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Duggard / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" TN - Duggard holding on for dear life.jpg TN - Headed to save the viking.jpg TN - Oh for Valhalla.jpg TN - Winger grabbing Duggard.jpg TN - Headed to a cave having saved the Viking.jpg TN - Duggard starting to wake up.jpg TN - Dak and Leyla smiling.jpg We know.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg TN - I went out fighting.jpg Why don't you come over here.jpg Duggard introducing himself.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Leyla facing away from Duggard.jpg After Duggard gave up.jpg That was....jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Dak flying out of the cave on Winger.jpg Duggard outside of the cave.jpg Watching Dak ride a dragon.jpg What'd she say.jpg Duggard with his hand on Burple.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak 2.jpg Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg Nonsense.jpg Most Accepting.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg Uh, I mean.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg Sheep Festival.jpg Those are old stories.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg You were saying Magnus.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Boats from all.jpg Elbone working on a ship's mast.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg After seeing Cutter fire his spikes into the mast.jpg Leyla telling the chief he has a lot of repairs to make.jpg Already hard at work.jpg All my wood is soaked.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg We could really use your help The Nest.jpg Duggard saying greaat.jpg That was pretty fast too.jpg They just like to help.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard sweeping the ground.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg This is ridiculous.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg Those don't sound like happy.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg My auto machine and I.jpg Duggard telling everyone to run.jpg Duggard indecisive about whether they should run or hide.jpg Villagers trying to avoid the flying logs.jpg Duggard noticing another flying log headed at him.jpg Summer destroys the log saving Duggard.jpg Well that was.jpg I guess we should get going.jpg You can't leave after that.jpg No one wants you to leave.jpg Are you all forgetting.jpg The villagers touched at the sight.jpg Going through the colors of the sky.jpg Don't forget about the Northern Lights.jpg Duggard saying but I know.jpg The old abandoned light house.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg The new home of the rescue.jpg Well you keep riding to my rescue.jpg "Deep Trouble" Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Duggard trying to get past the sheep.jpg Duggard haviing gotten past the sheep.jpg I was just about to come looking for you.jpg I do hope not.jpg Not since yesterday.jpg Untold perils.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Maze cave rescue mission.jpg Leyla having opened the door.jpg Duggard shaking Leyla's hand.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg We have to get this just right.jpg Duggard alarmed at what Leyla just told him.jpg Don't worry chief.jpg A plan.jpg Planning isn't a bad thing.jpg Duggard saying no to helping out.jpg Just a few hours till the full moon.jpg Rising waters underground.jpg "Boo to You" Duggard holding a scary mask in front of his face.jpg Duggard realizing the rescue riders don't know about hoogenboo.jpg Duggard holding a scary mask in front of his face 2.jpg That's how the festival started.jpg Unlike the true meaning of Hoogenboo.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg Just remember you asked.jpg Everyone knows that the Phantom Fang.jpg Happy Hoogenboo.jpg Laughing at Summer's joke.jpg Marena saying The Phantom Fang was real.jpg Marena saying but I was right.jpg He saved the whole town.jpg Marena say oh fantastic Boo to You.jpg Biggest I have ever seen.jpg Dak asking Marena what did you do.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg Not so scare proof after all.jpg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - I need your help right away.jpg WTS - what'd he say.jpg WTS - Duggard trying to speak to a sheep.jpg WTS - You said you needed our help with something.jpg WTS - I'm afraid they might be in danger.jpg WTS - Protect our sheep Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - The sheep walking by Duggard.jpg WTS - Duggard again trying to speak to a sheep.jpg WTS - Fire putting out practice.jpg WTS - Answer to that don't we.jpg WTS - Another one of my brilliant inventions.jpg WTS - He scared away my sheep.jpg WTS - At worst a harmless prank.jpg WTS - Well I've always liked young cutter.jpg WTS - A fool's errand if ever I heard one.jpg WTS - Magnus and Duggard returning to the roost.jpg WRS - Duggard thanking the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - I'm not sure why.jpg WTS - This little fire starter.jpg WTS - Well why don't you move in.jpg WTS - Welcome to Huttsgalor Aggro.jpg WTS - Wait I was only kidding.jpg WTS - Duggard winking to the Rescue Riders.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - The townspeople are happily working.jpg HM - Wagon wheel rolling by Duggard.jpg HM - Wagon wheels are not on my morning.jpg HM - Duggard getting hit by a wagon wheel.jpg HM - Summer saving Duggard from the wheel.jpg HM - The handle of Duggard's mug having come off.jpg HM - Hannahr running up to Duggard.jpg HM - I can't fix this mess.jpg HM - Considering you're the town blacksmith.jpg HM - Out of Belzium.jpg HM - Flexible and durable.jpg HM - You should have let me know sooner.jpg HM - You wrote it down on your to do list.jpg HM - Can you find us some more Belzium.jpg HM - The sign having been knocked away by Winger's blast.jpg Magnus' mineral dectector having been attracted to Duggard's helmet.jpg HM - Leyla and Summer having seen the others fly off.jpg HM - Hold on Summer.jpg HM - Leyla about to ask Hannahr where to find Belzium.jpg HM - I was wondering if someone would ask.jpg HM - Duggard trying to put his mug back together.jpg HM - Vikings protesting.jpg HM - Just try to stay calm.jpg HM - In an orderly fashion.jpg HM - Duggard and Hannahr cheering.jpg HM - The Belzium headed toward Hannahr and Duggard.jpg HM - Duggard inadvertantly holding Hannahr.jpg HM - The Belzium sitting in front of the blacksmith.jpg HM - Almost a week.jpg HM - Now you can fix the town.jpg HM - I seriously doubt that.jpg "Iced Out" IO - Duggard running from wolves.jpg IO - Duggard beingchased by wolves.jpg IO - The one wolf just missing Duggard.jpg IO - Not nice wolves.jpg IO - The wolf close to Duggard.jpg IO - Duggard sent into the air by Winger's blast.jpg IO - Cutter having caught Duggard.jpg IO - Thank you rescue riders.jpg IO - Those wolves started chasing me.jpg IO - Duggard having pulled out his lunch.jpg IO - Duggard waving to the rescue riders.jpg IO - Good luck, rescue riders.jpg IO - Burple stopping Duggard from eating his lunch.jpg IO - Always carry a spare.jpg IO - Aggro no.jpg IO - I mean I've seen her.jpg IO - Right now because.jpg IO - What were you asking me again.jpg IO - Dak saying come on.jpg IO - You won't find him in town today.jpg IO - Custom made ice sculptures.jpg IO - The sculpture of Duggard having melred.jpg IO - No idea wht she's roaring.jpg IO - Left out of our.jpg IO - Should be able to handle it.jpg IO - Heading off to rescue Aggro.jpg IO - Duggard watching the Rescue Riders fly off.jpg IO - Good luck, Rescue Riders.jpg IO - Duggard's reflection in the puddle.jpg "Sick Day" The villagers seeing what is going on at the light house.jpg That's the dreaded dragon flu for you.jpg "Bad Egg" BE - Duggard at the well site.jpg BE - Cutter digging a new well.jpg "Home Alone" HA - Ready to go.jpg HA - Duggard telling Leyla where they need to ready to go to.jpg HA - Keep an eye on the eggs.jpg HA - Duggard saying Leyla.jpg HA - I'll guess it'll be okay.jpg HA - No reason to.jpg HA - Duggard about to get on Winger.jpg HA - Comfy.jpg HA - Having left the roost to look for a new cave.jpg HA - Duggard enjoying the ride.jpg HA - Heading to find a new cave.jpg HA - Flying around a sea stack.jpg HA - Dak saying Wing.jpg HA - Will work to.jpg HA - Duggard dizzy after the crazy landing.jpg HA - Duggard spitting sand out.jpg HA - It's much too close to the water.jpg HA - It could get damp in there.jpg HA - What'd she say.jpg HA - Anything specific.jpg HA - I'll know it when I see it.jpg HA - Heading off to check out other caves.jpg HA - Too small.jpg HA - Too big.jpg HA - Too much echoing.jpg HA - Duggard having fun.jpg HA - Duggard saying nope.jpg HA - Closae up of Duggard's face.jpg HA - Now this one.jpg HA - Just not cavey enough.jpg HA - Heading to yet another cave.jpg HA - Duggard saying yes.jpg HA - Absolutely.jpg HA - How about now Chief Duggard.jpg HA - Too wide.jpg HA - Back to the skies.jpg HA - Heading off to yet another cave.jpg HA - On to the next cave.jpg HA - Duggard raising his right arm.jpg HA - Follow me.jpg HA - Winger starting to follow Summer.jpg HA - I'm sorry rescue riders.jpg HA - Of course I did.jpg HA - A dry kind of dampness.jpg HA - What would I possibly want to.jpg HA - Duggard looking back and forth.jpg HA - Flying with you all.jpg HA - I didn't want this day to end.jpg HA - Flying is the best.jpg HA - Perhaps that cave.jpg HA - Duggard back on Winger.jpg HA - Hang on Chief.jpg HA - Heading back to cave 17.jpg To be sorted in Duggard need help.png Dak, Winger and Duggard ready for go.png "Slobber Power" SP - Elbone having no success selling flowers.jpg SP - Could be better.jpg SP - Elbone saying great.jpg SP - Flower of a chief.jpg SP - The purple Haggis.jpg SP - Duggard being bit by the flower.jpg SP - Duggard having felt the bite.jpg SP - Duggard running after being bit by the flower.jpg SP - Duggard still running around with the plant still on his back side.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Map 1.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Map 2.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Dak Points to Hazard Island.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Map 3.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Map 4.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 57.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Villagers see the Babies.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-32-TownHall.jpg GrumblegardPt2-33-Duggard1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-34-Duggard2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-35-Duggard3.jpg GrumblegardPt2-36-DuggardHaggis.jpg GrumblegardPt2-38-DuggardHaggis2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-39-SummerLeyla2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-69-Duggard.jpg GrumblegardPt2-70-DuggardLeyla.jpg GrumblegardPt2-71-Magnus2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-72-MagnusDuggard.jpg GrumblegardPt2-75-Duggard.jpg GrumblegardPt2-81-Duggard.jpg GrumblegardPt2-87-RiderFriends.jpg GrumblegardPt2-91-FriendsHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-92-FriendsHeatey2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-93-DuggardHannahr.jpg GrumblegardPt2-94-DuggardHannahr2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-95-DuggardElboneHeatey.jpg GrumblegardPt2-97-HuttsgalorStandsWithTheRescueRiders.jpg Duggard / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Duggard / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1